


You swept me off my feet

by Angelfire115



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfire115/pseuds/Angelfire115
Summary: This Charlastor story is set in the 1800's. Charlotte Magne is part of a very rich family and is now engaged with the eldest son of another rich family, the Von Eldritch's, her parents decided it would be best if she stayed with the Eldritch's home to get to know Harold. So she stayed for two weeks till the wedding. After a few days of staying, she finds a peculiar looking cane, determined to find its owner, she looks everywhere to find it. After some strange things happen to her after the cane, she meets a tall and  terrifying man who seems to be the owner of the strange cane.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

Charlotte stared out her window, staring at the clear blue sky above. She pondered whether this whole "arranged marriage" thing would be a good thing for her or at least something she would want for her future. As she stared into space, her mind a never ending road of thoughts, she felt a hand grab her shoulder, stopping her minds race to find an answer. She looked to see her best and only friend Anna. Anna was a family friend, they had known each other ever since they were kids.

Anna: "Charl, are you ok?". Charlotte looked to her worried friend but gave her a smile and a nod. Charlotte: "Its ok Annie, I'm fine, maybe a bit nervous but overall I'm ok". Today was the day she were to meet the Eldritch family. Like hers, they had their own company and were quiet wealthy. Charlottes father, Samuel Magne, decided she would be married to their eldest son, Harold Von Eldritch to further their business and to make a future generation that could take his place. 

Charlotte's mother, Lily Magne, had agreed to this as well. Charlotte, of course, had her worries but for her family, she would do anything for them or a least try her best too. After Charlotte put on her beautiful flowery dress her mother chose to wear, she walked with her friend to the carriage waiting outside. She hopped in with Anna and off they went. Anna started some chit chat while they were heading towards the Eldritch mansion to keep her friends mind of it all till they arrived.

When they did, the mansion and gardens were extraordinary. It didn't compare to her own home but it still was fantastic and new, she couldn't wait to explore it all. As they stopped and got out the carriage, they were guided by a butler to the inside. They were lead to the main lobby where Charlottes family and the Eldritch's family were waiting and chatting. As soon as they spotted her, both her parents smiles became wide. 

Samuel: "Ah, there you are my beautiful daughter, I do hope the trip was alright for you". Charlotte smiled sincerely at her father, his way of speaking so loudly and open always cheered her up. Charlotte: "Don't worry father, the ride was quite alright". Lily, her mother, joined her fathers side in admiring their daughter. Lily: "You look wonderful my dear, now, i think some introductions are in order". Her mother lead her daughter to meet the rest of the Eldritchs.

Lily: "Everyone, this is my beautiful daughter, Charlotte". She smiled softly to the other family members, their bouncy mother rushed to Charlotte with open arms and a huge smile. Mary Von Eldritch: "Oh my dear, I'm so happy to finally meet you, look how gorgeous you are in that dress". Mary Von Eldritch was a beautiful lady with a very interesting personailty. She came in close to pinch her cheeks. Her husband, Arthur Von Eldritch, came up from behind his wife to place a hand on her shoulder. Arthur: "Now now dear, no need to spoil her yet, she needs to get used to us and know us first, speaking of getting to know people, HAROLD!". Arthur called out in a loud tone to call for his son and Charlotte's one to be, out to the lobby. 

Harold appeared from the corner dressed in a very fancy suit. He had a soft smile and beaming eyes. He walked to his fathers side and stared contently at Charlotte which made her shyly blush. His father placed his hand around his sons shoulder. Arthur: "This here is my only and eldest son, Harold". Harold: "Hello everyone, welcome to our humble home, I am Harold Von Eldritch, it is very nice to meet you all". As he spoke, another person came from the corner, a girl around the same age as Charlotte. Arthur: "And this here is my beautiful daughter, Helsa". 

Helsa didnt seem much for conversation but turned to the family with a respectful smile. Helsa: "Hello". Overall the family seemed like a great and happy family. Charlotte had her worries but it seems they were washed away in an instant. Mary: "Now, how about we start on dinner, shall we?". Everyone hummed in agreement as they were lead to the eating table. As they sat down, swarms of butlers and waitresses rushed in placing plates and bowls filled with delectable foods and jugs and cups filled with moutwatering drinks. The dinner time went by smoothly, they discussed on several different matters and gossip till they ended with the discussion of the marriage. 

Mary: "Ooooh it'll be such a wonderful event, I can't wait till I see you in that wedding dress dear Charlotte, you will look absolutely beautiful". Charlotte blushed at the compliment, Mary Von Eldritch was an eccentric woman but such a motherly heart. After the discussions, times, theme and more were all under detailed instructions and more. They all finished their meals and waited for dessert. Charlotte somewhat blanked out as the conversation kept going, she had a strange feeling inside of her that something was missing and she didn't know what it was. Samuel: "Well since she'll be staying here until the wedding day, it would be proper to occasionally visit". 

That one sentence from her father made her snap into existence. Charlotte: "Wait a second father, could you repeat what you said? I don't think i was told this". Her parents and the Eldritch family looked to the young girl in confusion. Lily: "Oh yes, I almost forgot to tell you, sweety, you'll be staying at the Eldritch's till the wedding, so that you can become more accustomed to the family and get to know Harold". This made Charlotte's heart stop, she'll be staying here? It would make sense to make herself more used to the family she'll be married in but the thought of being so far from home didn't sit right with her. 

Samuel: "It will be in your duty to get to know them so your wedding can go through much smoother, I hope you understand my dear Charlotte". The look her father gave made it clear she had to listen, for her family sake, she'd do anything. Charlotte: "Yes father". She gave in and went back to her food, under the table, Anna held her hand for comfort which she smiled from, she was glad her friend was there, it would have been a lot harder of a time if she wasn't. 

The rest of the night went ahead smoothly with the families. But sooner or later, her family and friend had to leave but she had to stay. She would listen to her father and do his bidding. As she watched the carriages ride of into the distance she stared up to the sky to watch the stars glint ever so gently on the dark night. She turned back to the house and entered, the mother and father, Mary and Arthur, stood by the door with their arms wrapped around each other like a loving couple. Mary: "Oh don't worry dear, it is just 2 weeks, you'll fit right in, no doubt you will". 

Charlotte smiled at her considerstion, she was such a kind lady and she was glad she was. Although that gut feeling of something being off or missing still stuck with her. She sat at an arm chair that sat at the corner of her new room. Wearing her elegant night dress, she stared off into the sky. Out of everything here, the blinking stars that stared gently back to her, gave her more comfort then anything else in this house. Then she questioned, is this truly what she wants?


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte woke up with the sun shining in her face and the sound of birds singing their song. As she rose from her slumber, she was slightly confused why her room looked different. It may have taken her a few seconds to remember last night. Once she did she sighed out of disapointment that, that wasn't a dream. She got out of bed, got changed into her baby blue day dress, got her hair fixed up and walked out the room. 

She went downstairs to the main lobby and dining area and found Helsa, her fiancees sister, sitting on the sofa, reading a book. Charlotte: "Good morning". Helsa looked up to see Charlotte look to her with a soft smile but didn't give the same gesture back. Instead, she closed the book she was reading, got up and left the room without a word. Charlotte wondered if there was anything she did wrong but shrugged it, hoping later she could ask. 

She looked around the home, she didn't notice how amazing the place looked till now. It was awfully quiet too, not that she wasn't used to it, her family are normally busy as well so she's used to the silence in her own home. Butler: "Are you enjoying your stay, madam?". Charlotte heard a voice behind her to find one of the butlers of the house. The same butler who guided her and Anna into the house. Charlotte gave the man a sweet smile. Charlotte: "I am, it is quite nice here, the house is beautiful". She looked around some more at the decorations that looked polish to perfection and more. 

Butler: "Thank you madam, we at the Eldritch household, find that every inch of this establishment is perfect". Charlotte slightly giggled, that maybe overboard but it did look beautiful in the house. However she was more interested in the garden. Before she could ask, she heard footsteps coming down. She looked up to see her fiancee and future husband, Harold, walking down the stairs. Harold: "Ah, I see your awake Charlotte, I was just looking for you". As he got to the bottom of the stairs, he nodded to the Butler, dismissing him which he did.

Harold: "I wanted to tell you that I'll sadly be out busy for today but tomorrow we'll spend the day together, I'll take you anywhere, even the town, as for today, feel free to explore the mansion". Charlotte nodded to him, understanding that he was a busy man. Harold: "However, it would be wise not to go down stairs to the basement, the place is terribly dark and filled with dangerous times, wouldn't want any incident down there now do we?". Charlotte wasn't planning on going somewhere like that but she nodded anyway. 

Harold: "I'll see you later tonight for dinner". With that, he left the mansion and hopped into a carriage that took him away. As a kind gesture she watched him leave and waved goodbye. When that was done, she decided to explore the outside first then explore the inside. She headed straight to the luxurious garden that lived behind the mansion. When she made to the backyard, her eyes lit up like stars. The garden was absolutely beautiful and filled with all sorts of amazing plants she'd either has seen or has never seen before.

The flowers were exceptionally beautiful and they smelled amazing. She couldn't help but skip through the garden, on the paths that led to a little spaced area with a table and chairs at the center. Her eyes were so entranced at the amazing place. She decided to slow her pace and walk solemnly throughout the rest of the gardens path. Occasionally stopping to admire a flower or plant that caught her eye. As she traversed her way on the path, she stepped on something she didn't notice till then. When she lifted her foot and looked, she saw a strange looking cane on the ground. She picked up the cane and stared at it curiously. 

It was a strange looking cane, the end of it having the skull of a dear with its horns as well poking out. She wondered how anyone could hold this, much less walk with it. However, this cane belonged to someone so she brang it inside, to see who it belonged too. She asked everyone, the butler and waitresses, the cooks and cleaners but it belonged to no one and no one has seen it before. It was mysterious why anyone that wasn't from the Eldritch's house hold could lose their cane, maybe there was a past visitor that dropped it here? She asked that question too but all of the staff said that they'd seen no visitor have it before. Not even the gardener has seen it before and they just checked through the garden this morning.

In conclusion, no one, not a single person knew of the cane and it must have been lost here today. This made things a lot more confusing but Charlotte was determined to find its owner however that couldn't happen today since she had no way of going to town. So instead she placed the strange cane in her room, leaning it in the corner, hoping to find the owner the next day. After that peculiar event of her life, she went back downstairs. There she found Helsa, helping herself to some chocolate and sweets. Charlotte decided this maybe the right time to try and make freinds with her since she feels there is tension between them.

Charlotte: "Hello Lady Helsa, how have you been today?" Helsa looked back up from her eating and reading to stare rudely at the girl. She got up again, closing her book and walking away but Charlotte wouldn't let her get away so easily. Charlotte: "Wait, lady Helsa, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?". Helsa sighed in annoyance at her and turned to glare her down. Helsa: "Yes in fact, you have done something wrong". Her tone was strong and rude, she didn't hold back her voice when she said that. Charlotte backed up in shock, what could she had done to upset her so? Charlotte: "C-could you tell me what that is?" 

Helsa turned to her fully, approaching her strongly which made Charlotte stumble back. She glared her down with great fury in her eyes, it almost was like she could start a firewith the way she stared. Helsa: "What you did wrong is the fact that you're here". Mary: "Helsa!!". Before she could continue her angry rant, it was interrupted by the booming voice of her mother, Mary, which scared them both. Mary: "What do you think you're doing?!". Mary stood in an angry posture, her chest out and her arms crossed, her voice was terrifying and loud. 

However Helsa didn't seem fazed but instead rolled her eyes and walked out. Mary went after her, stomping behind her. Mary: "Where do you think you're going young lady?!". Helsa was able to make it up the stares while Charlotte and Mary were at the bottom, they stared intensely at each other. Helsa had stopped at the top of the stairs as well, looking down on them both. Helsa: "Too my room and away from her". She signalled to Charlotte when she said that part which made Charlotte feel uncomfortable. After that, Helsa continued her way to her room till a door slam was heard.

Mary's angry demeanour changed back to motherly kindness once she turned to Charlotte. Mary: "I am so sorry about that dear, Helsas just a bit upset over the arranged marriage, she's incredibly protective of her brother you see". While she was talking, her and Charlotte continued their way back into the lobby. Charlotte seemed surprised over this information but understood it. She guessed she's protective of her brother and knowing it warmed her heart over the relationship they had as brother and sister. 

Charlotte: "I understand, I don't blame her though". She giggled slightly at the thought of them two being cute together like siblings. She had always wished to have a sibling like an older brother or sister but she was just an only child which she was also alright with. Mary: "I know but I wish she'd wouldn't be so rude, oh and look at this". She gestured to the mess Helsa made with her eating sweets and chocolates. Mary: "*Sigh* What am I going to do with that girl?". Charlotte looked to the mess with Mary but with a snap of her fingers, 2 cleaners popped out from nowhere and cleaned the mess in seconds, leaving it spotless which made Charlotte quite impressed.

Mary: "Alright, so tell me, how was your first day here sweety?". Mary turned back to her future daughter in law, holding her hands as well. Charlotte: "Oh quite delightful actually, the staff have been incredibly nice, I was able to speak to sir Harold today as well but he was busy". Mary hummed in response and moved to the couch, gesturing Charlotte to sit with her which she did. Charlotte: "Oh, and I also went through the garden out back, its absolutely beautiful". Charlotte giggled on the thought of the flowers and plants that grew and even the bugs and butterflies that lived there. 

Mary joined her giggling, they both sat chatting away like a mother and daughter would. For the rest of the time, with a few snacks as well, they spoke for hours till it was late in the evening. Arthur Von Eldritch just entered the door and gave his coat to a butler when he heard the chatter. When he went in he found the two ladies, gossiping away in their lady-land of talking. He chuckled at the sight and turned to the stairs, leaving the two in their enjoyable time. As he went up the stairs, he spotted his daughter Helsa, glaring into the room. Arthur: "Helsa? Is something wrong?" Helsa jumped at her fathers voice, she didn't realise anyone was there till then. 

Arthur: "Maybe you can go and join them? I don't think they'll mind". Helsa scoffed in annoyance and turned to walk away but stopped after two steps. Helsa: "No thanks, I'd think you'd rather have her as a daughter then me". Before he could stop her, Helsa stormed to her room and slammed it. Arthur stood on the stairs, lost in thought. He felt bad and understood her concern but this was something that needed to be done, she would understand, sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Charlotte and her future spouse, Harold, went to town by her request. She took the mysterious cane with her hoping to find its owner. Harold: "So, is that your cane? Its very... Unique looking". Charlotte looked to the cane she was holding, not surprised by his comment on it. Charlie: "Oh no, it's not mine, I found it in the garden behind your families house. I was wondering if anyone owned it but no one seemed to know at the house so I thought, why not search the town?". Harold: "Oh, I see, you really do have a kind heart, don't you?". Charlotte slightly blushed at his compliment but the moment ended as soon as the carriage stopped. 

They had made it to town, a small but lively town, bustling with people going about their day. When they exited their ride, it continued it's way, Harold telling the rider before he left how long they'll be out. Curious eyes watched the two as they trotted through town. Not wanting anyone else to think the cane belonged to her, she carried it in her hands instead of walking with it. Charlotte first stopped at a local florist shop that caught her eye. The flowers were beautiful and the little trinkets were adorable. She asked the lady at the register about the cane but she had no clue. They both stopped at an old bar filled with men and women, drinking away. Some stopped their chatter to stare at the little lady walking through.

Drunk man: "Ay! What's a doll like you doing in a place like this?". Other compratiots chuckled at the mans question but Charlotte wasn't fazed. Charlotte: "I'm looking for the owner of this cane, have any of you seen it before?". They all looked to the odd cane she was holding, the room turning slightly uncomfortable as the others grew confused. Another man: "Nah, never seen it before, never even seen anything like it before either". The quiet murmur of agreements spread throughout the bar.

Charlotte huffed in annoyance but then proceeded to walk towards the exit. Drunk man 2: "Hey, where you going little lady?! Why don't you stay and have some drinks?!". A sudden bumping sound was heard followed by the man shouting "OW!". One of the ladies that was working at the bar hit the man on the back of the head and glared at him furiously. The man proceeded to duck down, continuing his drink in silence while the crowd chuckled in amusement. Working lady: "Sorry deary, just ignore him, he's had too many to drink". The drunk man arose again from his pouting, raising the drink up. Dunk man 2: "I'VE ONLY HAD A FEW DRINKS!!!".

Working Lady: "Yeah, a few drinks too many". *SMACK!*. The crowd proceeded to burst into waves of laughter, receiving some giggles from Charlotte as well as she left the bar. Harold and her stood outside the bar, her face dropped in disapointment. Harold: "Don't worry, dear Lady Charlotte, you'll find that owner soon". Charlotte looked up to Harold and gave him a small smile as thanks for his reassuring words but still, she felt a slight unease. Harold: "I'm very sorry to do this, my lady but I have a bit of an errand to run too, I'll meet you back at the area we were dropped off at before sunset, is that ok?". Charlotte looked to Harold with a smile, he must be a very busy man, which she understood and somewhat admired. Charlotte: "Of course, see you then sir Harold". 

They waved to each other as he walked off, in a bit of a rush. She hoped her being there wasn't a burden on him but still, she had to continue her quest. As she continued through the streets, passing stores and other assortments of buildings. Going into as many as she could asking the same question over and over but still, no luck in finding the owner. After a while, she noticed the sun almost setting, she decided to call it a day and headed towards the meet up place Harold said the carriage would be. 

Before she continued though, she saw a store she hadn't noticed till then. It was a cane shop, selling all sorts of canes and items. It sparked into her mind that this place maybe it or at least a good place to start. When she entered, it was quite dark inside, not only because the sun was going down but because the shops decor and colour were dark blue, purple and black. As she approached the counter, an old man wearing an old round eye glass popped up from under the counter. He looked at Charlotte, quite surprised a young girl like her was there. 

Old man: "Well hello there, may I help you?". The old man's voice was gruff and stiff but she could still understand him. Charlotte: "Yes, you see I found this cane yesterday but I do not know who it belongs too, could you see if there is anything that could tell me if it belongs to anyone?". Old man: "Of course, of course, pass it over here". Charlotte passed the cane over the counter to the old man. He lifted his glasses to look intently at the cane. What mainly caught his eye was the end with the dear skull. Old man: "What an unusual thing? This must be actual bone, definitely feels like it". The old man suddenly spots something at the back, behind the deer head, words inscribed into the canes stick. 

Old man: "Ah, I see". Charlotte: "What is it?". Old man: "It seems there's an initial carved into the canes stick here". Charlotte perked up, an initial? She hadn't noticed it. The old man turned the cane over to let her see. He wasn't lying, the cane definitely had initals on it but she had never seen them before. Charlotte: "A.R.D, I don't think I've ever seen that before". Old man: "Niether have I, where did you say you found it?". Charlotte: "Oh, in the gardem of the Eldritchs household". Old man: "The Eldritchs huh? And you say they don't know where this cane comes from or who it belongs too?". Charlotte nodded her head as a yes. Old man: "I see, young lady, may I hold into this for now? I have, in my past, been able to return lost canes before, I'm sure whoever lost this will come here, at my shop". 

It made sense to leave it in such a place, even if she felt uneasy about it. For some reason, inside her gut, she felt like she shouldn't let anyone even hold or have the cane but it was such a weird feeling, that she instead shrugged it off. She agreed to the man to take it and said her goodbyes, leaving the shop and the cane. She rushed to the waiting area, spotting Harold waiting for her at the spot. She stopped in front of Harold in a huff, exhausted from the quick pacing she had to do to getnthere on time. Harold: "You're awfully late, where have you been?". Charlotte took a second to speak, her breath still catching up on her.

Charlotte: "My apologies sir Harold, I was caught up on something". Harold: "That is alright, by the way, where is your curious looking staff?". Charlotte: "Oh, I gave it to the cane seller a little ways back there, he said he'd hold onto it for me to try and find its owner". Harold: "I see". Charlotte continued to look towards the shop, a feeling of forbodding grabbed at her chest, making her feel a little sick. The feeling dicapated as the sound of the carriage approaching caught her attention. The pair both hopped in and strode off back to the house.

When they arrived and hopped out the door, they could see Arthur, Harold's father, had also just returned with his wife, Mary. Mary: "Oh there you two are, I was wondering where you were". Harold: "Mother, I told you where we were going, I said me and lady Charlotte where going to town". Mary: "I know but you know how I get, now come, dinner will be ready soon". The family all piled in together, entering the house in a giggling heap. 

After dinner was done and the house had gone quiet, Charlotte decided to go for a stroll out into the garden, under the stars and the moonlit sky. The air was cool and calm, the breeze filled with a chill but a sense of freedom filled her body as the wind hit her skin. She continued to trot through the garden, always amazed on how beautiful it was. Her quiet stroll was interrupted by her stepping on something. She looked down and her heart stopped. She couldn't believe it, her mind was racing. The deer cane, the perculiar staff that she found on exactly the same spot, that she left at the canes sellers shop this morning was here, and she didn't know why. 

She slowly picked it up, holding it while staring into the empty eyes of the deer skull. Why was it here? Where did it come from? How did it get here? Before another thought or question came to her mind, a snapping sound was heard from behind. She slowly turned to stare into the forest that surrounded the Eldritch's mansion. She couldn't see anything but the snapping sound kept going. *SNAP, SNAP, SNAP*. It sounded like someone walking on crunchy leaves and twigs. Every foot making it obvious this person wanted its presents known. 

Her fear crept from her gut to her heart, making it race. She stared into the forest, the breeze suddenly feeling colder and it almost stung. The moons light being blocked by clouds which made everything darker and harder to see. She wanted run but she couldn't move. Her body shook from the fear and the cold, her eyes stung so bad from staring into the forest, tears started to build. The wind stopped, the sound of snapping stopped, Charlottes heart stopped. All of a sudden, glowing red eyes appeared from the darkness and through the bushes, it stared her down like fire, burning her mind with the image of it's terrifying slits. A low growl sound exchoed from the forest, it's origin from the beast whos eyes burned blood red. The more she stared at those eyes, the more it felt like her soul was being taking away, piece by piece. A low and hushed voice spoke into her ear saying "Charlotte". 

This was her limit, with a burst of feared powered adrenaline coursed through her veins and she turned to run. The sound of bushes being disturbed viciously was heard but she didn't turn back. She only ran, ran as fast as she could, towards the door. The sound of footsteps or what sounded like trotting hooves followed behind, getting louder and louder. Her heart raced more, tears welled in her eyes, escaping her at every movement. She finally made it to the door and pushed it open till finally slamming it closed. She stood holding the door handle, leaning against it, her breathing was heavy and ragged but somehow she didn't pass out. 

The door knob slowly started to turn and when she noticed, she instantly locked it amd stepped away from the door. The door knob rattled, whoever or whatever was chasing her desperately wanted to come in. Then *BANG BANG* the door was met with loud and terrifyimg bangs which made Charlotte jump and yelp. After several bangs, it finally stopped, nothing but silence was met then. She still stood completely still. The only movements were her chest, breathing in and out. After a few minutes of no sound or movement, she leaned onto the wall behind her, falling to the ground in a heap of exhaustion and relief. 

So many questions flooded her mind to what that was. It couldn't have been human or an animal known to man. In her heap of chaotic exhaustion, Helsa decided to walk into the room. She was dived into a book she had, not noticing Charlotte until she finally heard someone heavily breathing. She looked over to her but dropped in disapointment when she realized who it was. Helsa: "Ugh, it's just you". Charlotte didn't look up even though she heard Helsa. Helsa: "You know there's a lounge filled with chairs and sofa's, just go sit over there, not on the floor, or what? Do you not have any in your sad excuse for a home". 

Charlotte didn't respond but sat with her knees to her chest with her head dug into them. Helsa became confused and oddly concerned. She noticed the ragged breathing and her body shaking. Helsa: "Um, are you.... ok?". Helsa looked down to notice what she was holding, a creepy looking staff with a deer skull. Everything about this moment and this girl became more and more confusing. Helsa decided with a heavy heart to sit next to her on the floor. Charlotte noticed this and slowly turned her head to see Helsa sat next to her. Helsa: "You maybe annoying but, I can't exactly leave you like this". Without hesitation, Charlotte dropped the cane and hugged Helsa. Helsa froze in a startled jolt, she wasn't expecting this but didn't fight against it. Instead, they both sat in silence, Helsa stared at the ceiling, letting her mind wash away the questions and instead just to enjoy the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte woke up uncomfortable but slightly warm, she heard the birds outside sing which made it clear it was morning. She tried to move but she felt some weight on her. She opened her eyes to realize where she was. She was in the hall she remembered being in last night, where she had that terrifying encounter with a beast and a warm moment with Helsa. Speaking of which, Helsa was the weight she felt, apparently both girls fell asleep in the middle of the hall, wrapped in each others arms. Charlotte had no nightmares about last night which she swore she would have if Helsa wasn't there. Even as a kid, being in the arms of someone she knows and cares for, like her parents, always made her feel better. 

Helsa groaned, slightly moving, then a huge yawn left her lips as her head slowly rose up. When the wieght on Charlottes head was gone, Charlotte also got up. Both girls stretched as far as their muscles could bare. Cracking sounds being heard from both. It took Helsa maybe 10 seconds to realise where she was. Helsa: "Wait, why did I fall asleep here? Especially with you?". Charlotte: "I-". Helsa: "Nevemind, the question I should be asking is why you were out here crying? And why do you have such a creepy cane?". Helsas demand for question was a bit mind boggling for Charlotte, would she even believe what happened last night?   
Before another word could be said, the voice of Mary Von Eldritch rang through the house. She was calling for the girls, wondering where they were. Helsa gave Charlotte one more glare before getting up to see her mother. Mary: "Oh, Helsa, there you are, I was wondering if you and Charlotte could help me with something". Helsa rolled her eyes while Charlotte came around the corner. Seeing both girls awake made Mary surprised and suspicious. Mary: "Hmm, so what were you two doing this early in the morning?". Helsa and Charlotte looked at each other before looking back at Mary. Charlotte: "Nothing, just talking". Mary's face lit up in surprise but was happy the two were getting along.

Mary: "Anyway, I need both of your opinions on a dress I should wear at me and Arthur's dinner". Both girls looked at the woman, confused on why she needed them too. Mary: "Oh, don't you two listen, its me and your fathers anniversary tomorrow and we're going out". The conversation Mary and Arthur had about an anniversary date resurfaced in their minds. Before continuing up stairs, Mary looked at the girls attire. Mary: "Didn't you wear that dress yesterday Charlotte dear? And you too Helsa". They both looked down at their outfits, also remembering they fell asleep in them. Charlotte: "Oh well, I must have not realized I put it back on". Helsa nodded, going with the same arguement. 

Mary hummed in response before heading back upstairs and too her room with the two girls following behind. A bunch of beautiful and elegant dresses where splayed throughout the room. Dresses of different styles, sizes, colours and more. Helsa and Charlotte awed in the amazement and beauty of the dresses and the amount of them. Charlotte: "There's so many". Charlotte spoke under her breath but the two ladies still heard her. Helsa: "I know". Mary turned to the girls, somewhat stressed. Mary: "Alright, now, you two will help me choose a dress, it has to be perfect". Helsa huffed in response while Charlotte got excited. She has done this many times with her mother so she was knowledgeable of fashion while Helsa didn't seem as interested. 

Mary led the girls to sit at a couch that was placed infront of a dressing room. They sat there for over an hour going over dress after dress. Charlotte giving her most honest opinions while also giving advice which Mary was happy to hear. Helsa, however, only ever said "Looks great mum" to every single dress she tried on, making it obvious she didn't want to be here. After choosing a lovely dress, they moved onto accessories and hair styles. Charlotte contributed more then Helsa did, of course, not that anyone noticed. After an infinite amount of girl talk on hair and more, the day finally came to an end. The sun set and the sky became dark. Looking out to the darkness and the forest beyond sent an uneasy twang in Charlottes gut. She definitely wasn't going night walking on her own again. 

As all the ladies went down stairs to attend dinner both Harold and Arthur were already there. Arthur: "Well well well, look who it is? The 3 beauties of the house now finally came to dinner". Mary held her hips and made a cheeky smug look at her husband. Mary: "I know, it's so difficult for you boys to do anything without us ladies". Everyone laughed at her humour, except Helsa who rolled her eyes and went to sit at a chair on one side of the dinner table. Everyone had their dinner as usual, chatting away the day they had. Except for Arthur who was too busy digging into a newspaper to pay attention. Mary: "Honey, it's dinner, you can read the daily news later".

Arthur noticed his wife talking and had a troubled expression on his face. Arthur: "Oh sorry my love, it's just the most strangest thing happened today, Old man Jenkins that owns that cane store was found dead this morning". Charlotte stopped her eating as she heard the news, the cane store? The same one that she went too? She waited to hear more. Mary: "How tragic, did he die from heart failure? That man was at that stage of life after all". Arthur's expression became confused and he hesitated to say anything else but after seeing the curious expressions on everyone else's face, he gave up. Arthur: "No, he apparently got murdered, pretty brutally actually, says here his blood was everywhere". 

This made Charlotte's heart stop, the voices of everyone else, including Mary's rant on not speaking of something while having dinner faded away as she couldn't stop thinking of this event. She found the cane this morning, out in the garden, in the same spot and the old man, who had that cane, died. But not only died but was murdered and then the cane suddenly appears back into her possession and in extension, she got attacked that same night by an unknown being. This couldn't have been a coincidence, it couldn't have been, is someone trying to send her a message? Is there some kind of messed up plot happening? She didn't know, she didn't want too. All she wanted was to go home, forget about everything, the marriage, the strange cane and the strange and terrifying things that happened around her. She just, wanted to go home.  
As dinner ended and everyone returned to their rooms, Charlotte sat on her bed, thinking again. She looked to the corner of the room, seeing the cane she left sit there, still in it's same position. She slowly got up and walked towards it, hesitant on touching it but picked it up in her hands and held it gently. She looked to the initials, A.R.D, what could that mean? And could whoever this person be, be the one messing with her? Doing these crazy events and scaring her? She didn't know.

She made her way out of her room and walked through the house halls, heading downstairs into the quiet living room. She looked around, she had gotten used to the walls and the atmosphere of the establishment but still, something felt off. She kept trailing around the mansion, walking as quietly as possible so not to disturb anyone. When she made it to the front door, she stopped, staring at the finely carved decorations before opening to feel the chill air. Carefully walking down the steps she stared into the night sky, it was slightly cloudy but she could still see the stars. She kept on wondering, letting her mind wonder as well. She didn't care where she was going, as long as she could think in peace, she didn't care. She thought about everything that had happened, the wedding, the day she met the Eldritch's, the day she found the cane, the day she met the old cane seller man, the day she had that terrifying encounter and more. It was a mixture of emotions, she loved it here, the family was nice even Helsa was but she had such a deep and terrible feeling deep in her gut that she ignored till now.

Her mind wondered more and she pondered each second she had while being here. After a while, she stopped her walking, suddenly questioning where she was. And then it hit her, she was exactly in the same spot she stood when she found the cane and met that beast. She looked out into the woods, a trickling of fear crept up her stomach as she remembered that night standing here and seeing those red eyes. But the fear was only minimum since not a sign of that thing appeared. She thought about going back inside but the air felt nice and cool and she felt that sense of freedom again. As she stood there, wanting too for just a bit longer, the slight breeze stopped, the sound of insects chirping stopped, its like time stood still, for those few moments, nothing happened. Charlotte thought now it was the time to leave, like the rest of the world told her to get back inside. Suddnely that forboding gut feeling came back, the same one she felt when she left the cane in that mans possession, she squeezed tightly at the staff as she tried to catch her breath. Her heart raced like she was having a heart attack, she thought she was till.....

"Hello Charlotte".


	5. Chapter 5

Charlotte froze, the voice that said her name didn't sound like anyone she knew. She gripped the cane close to her chest as she shook. She inhaled deeply and slowly turned to see who exactly said her name. Her eyes went wide when she saw the stranger, he was incredibly tall, had such a weird hair style which looked like he cut the back but let the front grow, he also had hair tuffs shaped like ears. She also noticed what looked like horns on his head. He wore a very fancy suit, all coloured red and black. But what caught her the most of guard was his smile, his sharp teeth almost taking up most of his face and, those eyes. She knew those eyes, they were the same from the other night, that strange creature that chased her had to be him, there was no doubt in her mind about that.

She backed up a little from the frightening stranger, wanting to get away but she didn't know how. Charlotte: "How do you-". ???: "Ah, my cane, there it is, I've been searching for it for such a long time". He reached and gently took the cane from Charlottes hands. Charlotte was cautious around him so she was hesitant to let it go but, seeing as this cane seemed to fit him, she let it go. As soon as he grabbed the cane, the deer skull immediately turned to a blood red while the horns turned a darker brown. The once empty eyes of the skull now shined a glow of red. Shocked by it's sudden transformation, it was clear this staff belonged to this mysterious man. 

???: "Oh dear, I am so sorry for being so rude, my name is Alastor, it's very much a pleasure to meet you sweetheart". As he introduced himself, he bowed to the young girl. He acted such a gentleman to Charlottes surprise. This man that stood before him, Alastor, was a strange fellow. Not only were his looks peculiar but his voice had some type of strange fuzz affect to it. She didn't know what to say back to him but she didn't want to be rude. Charlotte: "Well, it's nice to meet you too Alastor but I think I'll go back inside, we can talk more in there, if you want, with everyone else". Charlotte slowly made her way around the tall man, backing away from him slowly, towards the Eldrtich mansion.

This man maybe terrifying and strange but he did seem to look and act high class, maybe he was a friend or business partner of the Eldritch family? But what would he be doing here in the middle if the night? She didn't know but may find out if she went inside. Alastor somehow magically popped up from behind her, stopping her slow walk back to the house. Alastor: "There is no need my dear, you see, I'm not aquainted with the family". Now this sent terrifying signals down Charlottes body, if he wasn't aquainted in anyway, what was he doing here? Charlotte backed away from him again, her face riddled with confusion and fear. Charlotte: "Th-then what are you doing here?". Alastor slowly approached her as she walked back. Alastor: "Well, for you of course". 

This was even more alarming, slhe came here for her? Does that mean he's been stalking her? His cane was left here, seemingly on accident but still, it was here, it was proof enough that this man was insane. All she could think about was that she shouldn't let him know her fear, she needed to stay strong, that's what her parents taught her of course. She straightened herself up, looking at him directly. Charlotte: "So, does that mean you're here for the wedding?". Maybe if he knew she was already taken, he may leave her alone and you never know, maybe he was here for the wedding, as unlikely as that is. Alastor tilted his head, looking confused but his smile never faded from his face. Alastor: "A wedding?". 

Charlotte: "Well, my wedding I'll be having in a few weeks with the Eldritch's oldest son". Alastor expression turned from carefree and mischevious to what seemed like fury. His smile turned sharp and his eyes glowed a light colour of red. She gulped, thinking this may have been a bad idea. He calmed himself and tried to put back on his normal face. Alastor: "So, do you love this man?". She was surprised by this question, she gave it a thought, she had only known Harold for a week, maybe less so she wouldn't say she is. Charlotte: "Not exactly, it's an arranged marriage". She smiled the best she could while still being nervous. Alastors' whole terrifying demeanour settled a little and he closed his eyes and his lips in thought but still smiled. Alastor: "Well, I better act quickly then". 

She didn't know what he meant by that and was about to speak but the snap of his fingers interrupted her voice. Suddenly, burst of flames surrounded the two, engulfing them both, she didn't understand what was happening, instead she could only watch as both her and Alastor were consumed by the ground and fire. They both were surrounded, Alastor watched as Charlotte panicked, amused by her fear. She didn't know what to do, she thought she was gonna burn alive but she didn't, she only felt warmer but that was it. She felt incredibly dizzy by the rush of flames the fear that built up in her stomach and the confusion she had in her mind that suddenly, everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

"....Charlotte"

"....Charlotte"

"....Are you alright Charl?"

"....My beautiful daughter"

"....wedding day"

"Areyouenjoyingyourstaymadam?youhavedonesomethingwronghowwasyourfirstdayheresweety?Itsvery...uniquelookingofcourseofcoursepassitoverherewhywereyououtherecrying?Hmmsowhatwereyoutwodoingthisearlyinthemorning?Ay!whatsadolllikeyoudoinginaplacelikethis?!youreallydohaveakindheartdontyou?whatyoudidwrongisthefactyourehere*SNAPSNAPSNAP*nahneverseenitbeforeneverseenanythinglikeitbeforeitherwhatanunusualthing?um...areyouok?whatamIgoingtodowiththatgirlOldmanjenkinswasfounddeadthismorninghowtragicwellwellwelllookwhoitis?"

.........

"Hello Charlotte"

Charlottes eyes shot open, her heart was beating in her chest. Although she didnt know why, did she have a dream or a nightmare? She couldn't recall. Her head was spinning as she slowly sat up from the bed. She felt like she had been spinning around endlessly or something similar to that. She groaned at her dizziness as she sat on the comfortable bed that somehow smelt of strawberries. She tried to look around but her vision was blurry and the room seemed to move. When everything settled, she noticed she wasn't anywhere she recognized. The room was very well decorated and the main colour theme seemed to be red. Even the bed and sheets were red. 

She slipped to the side of the bed, letting her legs fall to the ground. The carpet was red as well. Why was everything red? She held her head in her hand to try and think on what happened. The memory of that unusual man and the fire engulfing them both made her jump. She was kidnapped, in a way. Being eaten by the ground then ending up somewhere else without consent kind of sounded like that. She had no time to waste, she got up but almost fell. She somehow felt dizzy even on her feet. Luckily she was able to catch herself by leaning on a bookshelf nearby. Holding onto the different appliances to steady herself, she made her way towards the door. When she did, she tried to open it but found it was locked. 

She was definitely kidnapped, the door being locked and everything else made it obvious. She leaned against the door, trying to think of something else. She glanced at the window on the opposite side of the room. She did have a thought that most likely it was also locked but she couldn't give up. She slowly walked towards it but since having nothing to help her this time, she had to take her time. When she got to the centre of the room, the terrible feeling of doom resurfaced in her. She stopped in her tracks to concentrate on the feeling. Why does this always happen? What's going on? She looked around the room, trying to make sense on the situation. For some reason, the room seemed darker then before. Like a shadow loomed over it. Alastor: "Hello Charlotte". She spun around to see him again, that man she talked too back at the mansion. He stood maniacally as he stared her down with his terrifying smile still plastered in his face. The sight of him gave her goosebumps, she was scared but she wasn't going to show it. Charlotte: "Where am I? What do you want with me?". She stood strong even if she was a bit shaky for some reason. Alastor slightly chuckled at her act of bravery but stayed where he was.

Alastor: "My dear, you don't look so well, well it makes sense since you passed out during our travel here. This place can have unfortunate affects on beings like yourself". His words made no sense to her, she did remember everything going dark when she was being surrounded by fire but everything he said about a place and calling her a "being". What was he trying to say? That he was something other then a human? The thought made her laugh, this guy was definitely crazy. Charlotte: "You didn't answer my questions, where am I and what do you want?". She was terrified but wasn't surprised that much over her capture. It was expected she would get attention coming from a wealthy family. At least, if she was able to get what he wanted, she'll be free a lot sooner. 

Alastor smile became wide, it amused him on how foolishly brave she was but at least she was smart enough to want to get straight to the point. Alastor: "Hmm, well that's a very difficult question to answer. The answer for where is well, you're at my mansion smack right in the middle of hell". He swung his arms around like he was putting on a show. But what really caught her attention was the hell part. Charlotte: "Stop using innuendos and tell me where I am". Alastor: "But I did my dear, your in hell and I, am a demon". She cocked an eyebrow, not believing a word. This guy had to be crazy. Alastor: "I see you don't believe me". Charlotte: "Of course I don't, everything you've said sounds insane". As she said that, Alastor slowly dropped into the ground and slithered around in a shadow. She watched in shock as he did so. He popped up behind her, having his hands out and shaking them. Alastor: "🎶Ta-da🎶". This made her jump and quickly turned to him. Moving so fast made her head spin and she tripped on her feet.

Before she could fall to the ground, Alastor was able to catch her and held her by the waist with his one hand. Being such a tall man, he was quite strong as well even though he was as skinny as a toothpick. He didn't let go and held her, very close to him. Having her attention, he wanted to prove to her more on his abilities just to see her face contort in shock. It was strangely amusing to him. With a snap of his fingers, the door opened and what floated in surrounded by a red aura was a pot filled with something hot and a cup with a saucer. Without lifting a finger, the pot poured hot coffee into the cup and he grabbed the drink with his free hand and had a sip. After downing the beverage, he waved his hand, sending them away out the door until the door closed. Her face was now wide with absolute unspeakable shock. This made Alastor peer in amusement, did this girl not have the ability to entertain him?

Alastor: "Do you believe me now my dear?". She slowly nodded her head, her eyes still wide as ever. Alastor: "Good, now for your next question. What do I want? Hmm, well you see, that's the difficult part because, I have no idea". This made Charlotte's face drop, he didn't know, he captured her, sent her away into hell and he didn't know why. He could feel she was still shaky and couldn't move or stand as well so he picked her up and placed her on the camphor box on the end of the bed. Surprised over his gesture, she didn't process it till she was already sitting down. Alastor walked back to the other side of the room, leaning against the desk that sat there, stroking his cane thinking of the question a lot more. Alastor: "Hmm, it is true my dear, I do not know the reason over what I'm doing, however I know one thing". He got up to walk back to Charlotte, when he got to her he leaned down to her level, making her lean back a little. He placed his hand right by her side for support as he got very close to her face. Alastor: "You seem very entertaining to me dear and anything entertaining to me, I want to experience". 

He removed himself and turned away from her. Alastor: "Another entertaining thing is no human has ever been to hell alive and the unpredictable future that'll come is very exciting to me, I just can't wait what show you'll put on my dear". As he spoke, he walked towards the door, making gestures as he did. As he opened the door and stepped out, he turned to her again to give his best smile to her which for her was not reassuring. Alastor: "I hope you enjoy your time here dear, I know I will". He finally closed the door and left her in silence. Charlotte took a few minutes to process what in the world just happened. As she sat there, she once again looked at the room once more, she had to leave and she was going to find out how. Another question that popped in her mind is, why did he smell like strawberries?


	7. Chapter 7

A few minutes past after Alastor left, when time seemed to stand still and her gut wrenching feeling in her stomach disapated, Charlotte got up from the bed and made her way to the door. Carefully, she turn the knob, it was unlocked to her surprise. Slowly she opened the door to see outside of the room. When she looked, there was a long a hallway filled with other rooms. Even though her room was filled with the color red, the outside had the same design pattern but it was all black, white and grey. Going with her left, she walked down the hall. She looked at everything around her, making sure she wasn't followed or if him or anything else would pop out of nowhere. After a few minutes, she could see the end and it led to stairs. After descending the stairs, she seem to find herself in what looked like the main lounge area. Again, it was all black, white and grey. There were a few colors here and there with the bundle of red roses in fancy vases placed around and what looked like a bar, glowed a green light. 

She noticed someone there and it wasn't Alastor. She rushed to it, hoping to find some help. She was met with a very loud snoring and on the counter was what looked like a man completely passed out. On closer inspection, the man was closer to an animal, ears popped out and he was covered in fur. On his back were red wings that splayed out. She gulped strongly, her fears of actually being close to another demon like Alastor made a tingling fear creep in the pit of her stomach. But she wasn't going to give up, all people were different so, demons should be the same. She gently shook the man, trying to get him to wake up or move. Charlotte: "Excuse me sir, I need to ask you a question". ??: "You won't be able to wake him up, he only wakes up when he wants too". A voice of a child was heard and she spun around but didn't see anyone. ??: "Down here". Charlotte look down to a small creature at her feet. She had one large eye that would stare straight into her and her small hand tugged at her dress. 

She slightly backed away from the small demonic child, startled by her looks. The young girl only tilted her head and kept staring. ??: "I remember you, master was carrying you earlier". When she said master, Charlotte assumed it was Alastor. She twiddled her thumbs as she relaxed herself, nervous to speak to the small being. Charlotte: "Um, sorry, could you help me with something?". The girl tilted her head the other way, her smile wasn't as wide as Alastors but there were similarities, she may have just copied him. ??: "Sure, what is it?". Charlotte: "Could you tell me how I could leave this place?". The young demons head stayed tilted but her eyebrow furrowed. ??: "Well, the exit is right there, just walk out if you need too, though, I don't know why you would want to leave, this place is incredible". She said the last bit with enthusiasm which Charlotte couldn't share, she was nowhere close to being enthused by this. Charlotte: "I know, but I mean how do I get out of hell?". Her expression turned to surprise, it was like Charlottes question was the most shocking thing she had ever heard. ??: "Hahahaha, thats funny, you can't leave hell, well unless you're a demon lord like Master Alastor but other then that, there's no way you can leave without a demon lord taking you with them". This information struck at her heart, filling her with the most impending feeling of doom she had ever felt. Did she hear her right? Never leave? Ever? She was close to passing out from the words.

??: "Are you okay? You look like you're going to faint, I don't mind as long as you don't vomit before you do like Husker does". Before Charlotte could respond, the front door burst open, a very feminine and tall individual strutted into the lounge room, sighing deeply. ??: "I am so exhausted, today was such a hassle, hey Nift, can you hit me up with some alcohol?". The young girl closed her eyes in delight, Charlotte thought she'd say yes and get some for the flamboyant person buuuuut. ??: "No way in hell Angel". That was her response after wards. The white furred demon, presumably named Angel, sighed again and flopped onto the couches that lay at the centre of the lounge. ??: "My names Niffty by the way, and thats Angel dust". Charlotte looked back at Angel dust, they're style was something she'd never seen before. It didnt take long for Angel to notice Charlotte's existence and they stared at her with curious eyes. Angel dust: "Hey, who's this?". Charlotte jumped at his realization of her being there. Niffty however kept sweepig and didn't look away from her duties. Niffty: "This is Charlotte, she's Master Alastors new plaything". Describing her that way made a her chest sting with annoyance but it also made her fearful on what kind of plaything she was to Alastor. 

Angel dust smiled widely at this fact and got up to size up Charlotte. Angel dust: "So he found another one huh? What do you do to him toots? Did you piss him off somehow? By the way you're dressed, ya must be from somewhere wealthy". Niffty: "She's actually from the real world, the 1800's era if I remember correctly". This news made Angels eyes go wide and his grin reaching its limits on his face. Angel dust: "Are you kidding me??!! Holy sh**, that's insane". Charlotte couldn't understand what they were saying. What did they mean by "1800 era"? Is that some kind of code or something? She didnt know but what she did know was she was stuck in a world filled with demons and with no way of returning home unless she was able to convince a demon lord like Alastor, to help her home. Not as easy as it sounds. As she wraps her head around this new information, Angel dust seemed to prod her about the real world. Angel dust: "Hey, so how's the real world? What's it like in that time? I've always wanted to know. Are the men good looking up there? Are you rich or something?" His annoying questions and infuriating behavior almost made her burst until he asked this last question. Angel dust: "Why is smiles so interested in you?". This popped out of her mental screaming to come to a stop. She looked up at Angel, very confused. Charlotte: "I... I don't know". As she looked down in the dumps, Angel dust hummed in response. Angel dust: "Well, you never know, you might find out or you might not, Al isn't an open type so he's not easy to read, last person which he played with got completely ripped apart before he could open his mouth when entering the mansion, meanwhile Alastor didnt show a sign of being pissed off till then, that mans face is like a mask, ya can't see through it". Charlotte was speechless over this story, not only was it gruesome but Angel just told it like it wasn't a big deal. The thought of it made Charlotte shiver and goosebumps spread through her skin. 

Angel dust: "Hey, you know what would be fun, we should put a bet on how long she'll live". This made Charlotte's face drop. Niffty: "Ooooh ooooh, I say a month". Niffty jumped up and down in exctitement. Husker: "I'd say a day, girls got no chance". At the bar, the cat man woke up from his slumber to place himself in the betting. Angel dust: "Hmm, I'd say a week, sorry toots, no ones survived him for more then a day or even two but you might have a chnace to go a week, just follow this advice". Before Angel could say another word, the mansions entrance slowly opened and there appeared Alastor, his smile wide as ever. Alastor: "Up to one of your antics again are you Angel?". Charlotte froze once more, she was so out of her head, its like the world around her spun. Alastor approached the group, his steps vibrated the ground under Charlotte's feet, well thats what it felt like to her. To her relief, he didn't look at her first. She felt like if they both met eyes right then and there, she'd collapse into a panic attack. No, his attention was turned to the other compratriots of the mansion. 

Alastor: "Ah, Niffty, hope you've had a swell day, just wanted to remind you that the laundry rooms gathered dust, could you handle that my dear?". With an excited leap, she nodded her head vigourisly. Niffty: "Yes master". Alastor: "Husker my dear friend, it would please me if you could drink only the cheap booze and not the other drinks of the bar, okay?". Husker grunts as a response which Alastor didn't question, maybe a way he would say yes? Before Alastor could speak again, Angel chimed in. Angel dust: "Hey Al, just curious but why exactly did ya bring this gal here". He gestured to Charlotte as he said that. Alastor looked to Angel dust then too Charlotte who didn't see him peering at her, as she was too busy staring at the floor. Her eyes couldn't be seen through her golden hair covering them. Alastor only chuckled slightly and smiled back at Angel with closed eyes. Alastor: "Thats none of your business". Angel dust only shrugged, not fazed by his threatening demeanour. As everything settled, he walked towards the door. Alastor: "Well, since thats all done, I'll be going again for another meeting, won't be back for a while". As everyone waved or called out their goodbyes, Alastor was about to open the entry door till he felt a pull at his coat. 

With fiery rage and instinct, he quickly snapped his neck back to see who dared touch him. It was Charlotte, she would have been scared of his sudden and furious tone if she was looking at him. Instead she stared directly behind him, knowing full well she'll lose her strength to act if she saw his face. Charlotte: "Take me home, now". She demanded him with a stern but shaky tone. Her hands and body shivered but her eyes were furious. This was very unexpected to Alastor but none of the less, very entertaining. With a smile widening on his face, he slightly chuckled and pushed her hand off him. She didn't fight back but didn't move nor look at or spoke to him. He leaned right to her ear and with a low whisper. Alastor: "I won't ever let you go home". Her eyes went wide and she finally looked up, his smile still wide but his eyes lowered into a cheeky expression and after, left the building entirely. Meanwhile, everyone ducked away for some reason, Husker hid behind the bars counter, Angel dust was behind the couches and Niffty shifted to a table nearby. When Alastor left, they all came out from hiding, their eyes still wide in shock and disbelief. 

Angel dust: "Holy sh**, did that just actually happen? She touched him and wasn't killed, wow, never thought I'd see that". Both the others nodded their heads in agreement as they continued to stare at the youung girl. They all approached Charlotte, looming over her shaking body. Angel dust: "Well, guess you'll live another day hey doll, might live another week or even longer then all of us expect you too. Ya never know, you might actually be-". Before he could finish, Charlotte suddenly dropped to the ground, on her knees she held her head. Her face was contorted in anger and grief. Tears welled and fell like an overflowed waterfalls off her face. Everyone didn't know what to do, they've never seen anyone do this before. She was, however, a rare case since she is human. The only human in hell, filled with demons who'd lost the ability to understand emotions and feelings other then the bad ones. Angel dust: "Uh, hey um... What do we do?". Both Niffty and Husker shrugged, not knowing the answer either. Feeling a bit uncomfortable and sort of bad for her, Angel dust took a knee to sort of be beside the weeping girl. He reached out with one of his four hands to try and pat her back to calm her. Angel dust: "Hey i-its okay? Its not so bad when you-". Like she was suddenly possesed by an evil spirit. Charlotte shot up and screamed like hell. Her shrill voice and sudden violent burst scared the living daylights out of everyone, her voice hurt their ears, especially Husks. After a minute, her screaming stopped, she went back to her kneeling position but looking completely lifeless. Everyone else stayed back, hoping she wouldn't do that again. Angel dust: "He-". Charlotte fell limply and passed out, her face completely pale. The mixture of emotions, from anger, to confusion to fear to sadness drove her to her limit where she had to scream to let it out. She used to do that all the time privately to relieve stress but now, it was so much, she passed out from it. She drifted off into familial silence and darkness, letting herself drift in the never ending abyss, just hoping for an end to this madness.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how the Eldritch's act or do or even their real names so everything here is off the top of my head, Annie is Vaggie, Charlotte is Charlie, Samuel is Lucifer and Lily is Lilith. People wanted to see it so here it is （＾ω＾）


End file.
